1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polymer, a binder and a negative electrode including the polymer, and a lithium battery including the negative electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries are characterized by high voltage and high energy density, and thus may be used in various applications. For example, lithium batteries may be used in hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), and the like. To be suitable for electric vehicles, lithium batteries should be operable at high temperatures, have high charge and discharge capacities, and have long lifespans.
An electrode, e.g., a negative electrode, for a lithium battery may include a negative electrode active material layer on edges of a current collector. The negative electrode active material layer may be delaminated when the current collector is roll-pressed and punched. In addition, due to the stress caused by charging and discharging of the lithium battery, cracks may form in the negative electrode. Accordingly, capacity and lifetime of the lithium battery may be degraded.
In this regard, there is a need for a polymer, provides improved adhesion between negative electrode materials included in the negative electrode active material layer, adhesion of negative electrode materials to a current collector, and capacity and lifetime of the lithium battery.